1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid biocidal concentrates.
2. Prior Art
Isothiazolones are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,488; 4,105,431; 4,252,694; 4,265,899 and 4,279,762, and elsewhere. Their use as microbicides is well known.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide solid biocidal concentrate compositions which overcome disadvantages of the prior art.